


Nacido para negociar.

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby no quiere vender su terreno, ¿Qué hará Roman para evitarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacido para negociar.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para este promtp http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/90589.html?thread=403933#t403933

Dick Roman nació para los negocios, su padre se lo dijo cuando era un niño, que seria grandioso y mucho mejor que el cuando creciera, Dean entendió eso y mucho mas cuando creció, su padre decía _“cuando me vaya, tu me sustituirás”_ ; y así fue; con doce años perdió a su padre y Roman Enterprises paso a ser suya.

Para ese momento fue el CEO mas joven en el mundo, y también un niño más que había perdido su infancia, no le molesto demasiado; ni siquiera la mitad de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

Con el, Roman's vivió su mejores momentos, así fue como lograron hacerse con la mitad de las empresas en los Estados Unidos, incluyendo una que otra petrolera; Dick siempre conseguía lo que quería, cuando lo quisiera, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

El problema era un hombre de 60 años que vivía justo al lado de una de las inmediaciones de Sucropcorp, en Siux Falls, Dakota, se negaba  a vender el terreno y la paciencia de Dick se acortaba con cada semana que pasaba.

Por eso había acabado por tomar una decisión el mismo.

— ¿seguro que iras? – Edgard le pregunto desde donde estaba sentando.

Edgard había sido su mejor amigo desde lo que le sucedió a su padre y quien le había le había enseñado como dirigir la empresa cuando nadie mas estuvo allí, después de todo, había sido Edgard quien había estudiado para esto, el se había ido por un modesto puesto en la carrera de arquitectura.

—No vale la pena, Dick, solo es un viejo, cederá tarde o temprano.

—No ha cedido en 6 meses, ¿Crees que comenzara ahora? – ladro en respuesta, mas enfadado de lo que esperaba estar, pero es que ya estaba fuera de quicio totalmente.

—Siempre puedes comprar otro terreno. — Edgard se encogió de hombros y luego bufo cuando Dick le vio con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas. — ok, ve por ellos tigre, pero no creo que lo intimides, es un duro hueso de roer.

— ¿hablaste con el? – Dick pregunto, sorprendido de que su segundo al mando lo hubiera hecho, solo demostraba la lealtad de Edgard.

—Algo así, me amenazo con una escopeta que saliera de su propiedad o estaría cagando salva por una semana. – Dick hace un mohín, si hay algo que le disgusta es tener que escuchar malas palabras de su amigo.

—Iré de todas formas.

A Edgard solo le queda suspirar y rodar los ojos, diciendo “ok” y luego susurrando un “maldito niño”.

Dick no era un niño, tenia 44 años, sabia cuidarse solo, sabia ver por su cuenta y por supuesto era un experto en soberbia y eso; lo que nadie sabia sobre Dick es que era gay, que le ponían los tíos mayores desde que había tenido ese enamoramiento con Edgard, del que este nunca se había percatado.

Una vez fue al psicólogo, preocupado porque eso no fuera normal, la mujer dijo que todo tenía que ver con la fuerte admiración a su padre. Desde esa vez, nunca regreso; se dedico a mantenerse al margen de cualquier relación bajo cualquier circunstancia; ignorando el hecho de que en 20 años de saber esa gran verdad sobre si mismo, nunca tuvo sexo con nadie.

No se siente mal ni acomplejado al respecto, solo que no esta conforme con lo que ha hecho; como se ha reprimido asimismo por algo que no debería darle vergüenza.

*-*-*-*-*

Bobby Singer es un duro hueso de roer, uno realmente bueno y enorme; cascarrabias y lleno de amargura; la primera impresión de Dick es que es un hombre que ha vivido demasiado y visto demasiado, y es completamente justo al pensarlo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. – había gruñido cuando abrió la puerta y se lo encontró cara a cara, sin importarle que el fuera el dueño de las empresas Roman, tenia barba y una gorra y un chaleco que no cerraba por su barriga.

—Señor Singer. – había comenzado el  hablar, sonriendo y buscando de reprimir el impulso de ponerse de rodillas al ver al hombre mayor. – Mr. Singer, vengo a hacerle una oferta.

—Ya me han hecho muchas.

—Esta será diferente, es solo una que un hombre como yo puede ofrecerle. – es como si sus palabras no calaran en Singer; el sabe que este hombre es como Edgard ha dicho, no caerá ante nada, y aun así, quiere darse una oportunidad asimismo de demostrarse lo contrario.

—No, gracias. Así me nombrara presidente de Roman’s no lo aceptaría, ahora váyase. – ladra y busca de cerrar la puerta.

Dick sonríe.

Le gustan los retos.

Por eso detiene la puerta con su pie. Manteniendo solo una rendija abierta por donde puede ver el rostro de Singer.

— Quizás pueda ofrecerle un buen detective para que investigue la muerte de su esposa. — el efecto es inmediato; los ojos de Singer se agrandan y se fijan en el furiosos. — puedo hacerlo; y así podrá dejar de atesorar este terreno. — si suena frio es solo casualidad; ya que no lo es, ni remotamente, solo es el mismo, claro, que ahora esta siendo el cañón de un arma es apuntado  su rostro.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

— ¿Le dijiste que? – Edgard pregunta atónito. — ¿no tienes modales o moral?, ¿yo no te enseñe eso?, además, ¿lo investigaste? ¡Dick! — grita cuando ve que el otro no le presta atención.

—Yo no, Charlie lo hizo, ella es buena en eso. – se encoge de hombros, con su aire despreocupado y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué la maldita sonrisa? — Edgard masculla, pensando que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, que quizás, esto es por otra cosa, porque Dick nunca ha mostrado interés en nada en particular. — ¿estas seguro que es por el terreno nada mas? – ahora esta dudoso de hasta su apellido.

—Es por el terreno. — replica aflojando la corbata, extrañamente acalorado, viendo como cada gota que vierte en el vaso de vidrio cae con gracia, Edgard sigue dándole miradas graciosas, seguramente sospechando de su sanidad.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Vuelve al día siguiente, esta vez paga una habitación en el hotel más decente que logra conseguir en ese agujero de pueblo, y decide quedarse unos días, mirando en blanco al techo y tonando notas mentales de quien es Bobby Singer.

—Señor Singer, ¿acepta mi oferta? —se dice asimismo frente al espejo; luce como una mierda recién levantado, algo de lo que solo Edgard sabe, que es un cascarrabias para salir de la cama y para entrar en ella también; tiene ojeras debajo de sus ojeras sino maquilla sus ojos, incluso si Edgard le dice que es de maricas.

No le gusta su reflejo, no le gusta mucho de lo que dice y de lo de no dice.

Decide ir esa noche a visitar a Singer, porque para eso vino, este esta afuera acariciándole las orejas a su perro, y vertiendo algo de galletas para perro en un bol de acero; parece mas ligero que ayer, hasta que le ve, se tensa y masculla.

—Mr. Singer. – dice con voz cantarina; ha venido con su chofer y lleva de nuevo uno de sus trajes, se ve impecable; no se inmuta ante la mirada llena de odio de Singer o ante sus constantes murmullos, pero si sonríe al ver la gorra y el chaleco, aparentemente la marca de ropa de ese hombre. — es un placer verlo. — susurra y quiere abofetearse por lo coqueto que suena; lo peor es que todos sus vellos se erizan cuando recibe una ceja alzada.

— Ustedes, gente, no entienden cuan horrible es tener que ver sus caras todos los días solo para gruñirles que no venderé mi propiedad.

—Señor Singer. — Dick le interrumpe, sonriendo de lado. — vine aquí para hablar.

—Y yo ya le dije que no voy a negociar nada.

—Solo quiero hablar. — Dick se encoge de hombros, y recorre el sitio con la mirada buscando un sitio cómodo para sentarse, pero no encuentra ninguno, así que se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe, esperando que su carisma logre algo en Singer, algo que con fortuna funcionara, y de verdad lo hace, Robert se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lo suyo.

Ni siquiera Edgard sabe porque le interesa tanto este terreno, pero el si, ahora si al menos, y no esta muy orgulloso de si mismo y de como ha perdido habilidad para reprimir sus deseos, tampoco es que antes hubiera logrado un trabajo muy fino, pero había mantenido a raya su deseo.

—Así que, sabe que este lugar se vería mucho mejor en un terreno donde, ya sabe, no hubiera demasiados arboles y vegetación. — Singer le da una mirada exasperada, como diciendo "¿en serio usaras la excusa del ambiente? — Quizás pudiera pagarte el lugar construyendo uno mucho mejor organizado, ¿no crees?

— Quizás deberías salir de aquí antes de que te habrá un par de agujeros en el culo. — Dick se ríe, genuino, meneando su cabeza y saboreando la sensación burbujeante que le deja en la boca.

— Si, no es usted la primera persona que me amenaza, ni será la última, solo estoy jugando al vendedor agradable aquí.

—¿si? ¿Cuanto le tomara para convertirse en el no agradable? — e incluso diciendo eso, el viejo parece divertido, como si provocarle hubiera sido la meta final.

—Bueno — Dick traga saliva, no se siente nervioso, solo nada cómodo en su cuerpo, así que cambia su peso de un pie a otro. — soy un chico malo la mayoría del tiempo. — suena tan horrible que Edgard le daría un coscorrón en nada de tiempo y le doria por una semana.

El hombre mayor solo bufa y le da una mirada de sospecha un segundo antes de hablar.

— ¿estas estas flirteando conmigo?

¿Por qué ocultarlo cuando es más que evidente?

— ¿esta funcionando?

— No se lo que buscas, chico pero estas loco. — Dick sonríe, hace cuanto que alguien que no fuera Edgard le decía chico, hace mucho la verdad. Tiene que sonreír por que reconoce que le gusta como suena.

— ¿Loco? Quizás, solo me gusta admirar el paisaje, - replica, encogiéndose de hombros al notar como ahora el hombre le ve de arriba abajo

—Espero sepas que no bateo para tu equipo. — Le replica aun desconfiado. — así que eso no funcionara conmigo.

—Es una lastima — Dick dice, sonriendo socarrón. — ¿y? ¿No tomas la oferta?

Bobby parece meditar sus palabras hasta que suspira, y por un momento, Dick piensa que lo tiene.

—Ven dentro, chico. – masculla, caminando hacia la casa.

Dick pasa, sorteando al perro que ladra en su dirección, y se encuentra con una caja bastante acogedora, y aunque se ven cosas tiradas por toda la habitación principal, puede decir con facilidad que el hombre es capaz de conseguir todo lo que quiera en un sitio así sin necesidad de un catalogo.

—Interesante. – murmura, acariciando el respaldar del viejo sofá mientras observa las paredes llenas de fotos viejas.

—No quería hacer esto afuera, pero de verdad, no voy a vender, solo lo hare sobre mi cadáver. Este sitio… - el hombre empieza, pero la voz de Dick lo interrumpe.

— ¿Es esa su esposa? – pregunta, recibiendo un asentimiento ausente de cabeza. – era hermosa. Debe ser solitario sin ella.

—Mucho. – Bobby responde, sus palabras no parecen llevar ninguna clase de doble sentido, hasta que sus ojos se fijan en Dick y en la mirada extraña que este tiene cuando se dirige hacia el. Dick sabe que el viejo tiene una idea muy clara de lo que el quiere, puede que incluso mejor que la suya.

—Yo… - comienza a hablar, pero una barba con un fuerte olor a tabaco y a licor barato se presiona contra sus labios, y responder al beso no es la mitad de difícil que pensó que seria, soltando un gemido suave y aferrándose a la camisa de Singer.

Todo es un borrón después de eso.

Tan pronto como su espalda desnuda golpea el colchón, todo se vuelve blanco con placer, todo se resume a las manos callosas que rasguñan su delicada piel, se siente correcto en sus brazos, satisfecho.

No tarda en abrir las piernas, como nunca lo ha hecho con nadie, siempre controlador de sus propias emociones, ahora que tiene algo que se ha negado por veinte años, es como si una válvula se abriera y ahora no pudiera volverla a cerrar.

Normalmente, Dick Roman, seria orgulloso y tendría suficiente dignidad para burlarse de su propia facilidad en la cama, pero con dos dedos en el culo haciendo todo lo posible por perforarlo acaba con cualquier defensa que tuviera antes.

Mientras, la penetración anula cualquier pensamiento coherente, cualquier deseo mas que esto, el escozor de su ano siendo abierto por una corta, pero, gruesa de tronco polla, y es hasta ridículo como se corre después de que Bobby le pregunte "¿así es como te gusta, chiquillo?" en un jadeo burlón, y para su sorpresa el es quien responde con voz rota un “si, papi”.

Aun así, el sexo es bueno.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

La semana siguiente, el terreno destinado a Sucrocorp esta comenzando su construcción en un terreno baldío en Dakota del Norte, mas fría y con mucha mas comodidad para la entrada y salida de camiones.

Edgard supervisa el proyecto, gritando a más de uno en su camino al tráiler donde Roman se encuentra revisando los planos finales para la construcción. Le encuentra sentando en una silla diminuta, rascándose la camisa y con un lápiz en la oreja.

Luce pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? – pregunta, porque de verdad quiere saber de una vez por todas.

Después de que regresara de Sioux Falls, Dick no ha dicho nada de lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y construir siete pueblos más allá. Sigue siendo un misterio que le habrá dicho el hombre para que volviera en mitad de la noche a su casa, y se metiera en su habitación para no salir de allí.

—No te importa.

Y con eso la conversación esta terminada por el día.

Una lastima, si Edgard hubiera venido unos minutos mas temprano, hubiera visto como Dick se moría a carcajadas con un viejo cascarrabias al teléfono.


End file.
